


[仿写+搬文]总有一个世界

by meiem



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我知道漫威有很多的平行宇宙，但是我并不完全知道它们，所以都是我乱编的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[仿写+搬文]总有一个世界

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我超爱的一篇冰火同人的文体，所以就模仿了下。。。原文请点击：http://archiveofourown.org/works/268264  
> 译文地址我忘了OTL，不过译者是iamclx

      某些世界中，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯一同长大，依偎在某条幽暗的小巷里，为对方举着衣服遮挡雨滴。其中有一个世界，斯蒂夫和巴基头靠着头，分享着彼此温热的呼吸。而另一个世界里他们的嘴唇贴在了一起，在冰冷中争先恐后的吞下对方说出的爱意。  
     

      某些世界中，斯蒂夫固执坚持着自己要去当兵。每个这样的世界里，巴基都会尽力追随他，和他一起成为军人，大多数情况下他们都做到了。其中有一个世界，他们都没有成功，巴基抱住斯蒂夫，亲吻他颈间的肌肤，他说“别再想了。”于是斯蒂夫放弃了，他找了份安定的工作，和巴基一起住在布鲁克林的小公寓里。  
     

      某些世界中，斯蒂夫没有成为美国队长，而巴基死在了红骷髅的实验室里。其中有一个世界，斯蒂夫痛不欲生。而在另一个世界，他继续生活，然后结婚生子。  
     

      某些世界中，美国队长救回了巴基。其中有一个世界，巴基和美国队长睡进了同一个帐篷。另一个世界里斯蒂夫拒绝了巴基，然后和佩姬·卡特跳了一支舞，他们最终选择了对方。有的世界里巴基成了斯蒂夫的伴郎，用悲伤的眼神站在他的身旁。而另一个世界里他将斯蒂夫带走，永远的消失在人海里。  
     

      既有这样的世界，这个世界里巴基和咆哮突击队一起跟随美国队长上了战场。也有那样的世界，巴基选择了退役，然后一个人离开。  
     

      既有这样的世界，这个世界里美国队长会和他的副指挥因为战术问题吵得不可开交。又有那样的世界，他们会贴在一起倒在办公桌上，四条腿纠缠在一起。  
     

      有的世界中斯蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯都不存在，而有的世界中只有一个人出现，甚至还有着这样的世界，斯蒂夫和巴基从来没有相遇，他们总觉得人生缺失了什么，却始终无法得知原因。  
     

      每一个巴基·巴纳斯都有他的斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，只是有些时候他们身处不同的国度，而另一些时候他们不过是被疾病和战争拆散。  
     

      某个世界中，巴基没有从火车上掉下去，而是和美国队长一起迫降了飞机，被封在冰地，他们在二十一世纪醒来，继续之前的事业，继续他们未间断的爱。  
     

      某个世界中，斯蒂夫和咆哮突击队在铁轨下找到了巴基的尸体——浑身披着晶莹血花，睫毛下投下厚重的阴影。斯蒂夫尽了最大的努力把巴基擦拭干净，他看起来就像是睡着了一样，斯蒂夫握住冷到让骨髓疼痛的手，告诉他，他会永远爱他，上穷碧落下至黄泉。  
     

      某个世界中，巴基总是安全的脱险，然后渐渐老去，最后他会躺在床上握住斯蒂夫依旧光滑又布满茧子的手，微笑着闭上眼睛。  
     

      某些世界中，巴基成为了杀人如麻的冬兵。而另外的一些世界中，他没有。其中有一个世界，他被人救起，失去了记忆和一条手臂，艰难的生活在了俄罗斯。还有一个世界，他饥寒交迫的摔倒在了冰天雪地里。  
     

      某些世界中，斯蒂夫和巴基一起死去，没有遗憾也不会后悔。某些世界中，斯蒂夫冰封后再也没有被人发现。某些世界中，他独自醒来，不再背负美国队长的头衔，开始新的生活。有那么一个世界，他相信巴基还活着，然后不断的寻找，不顾别人的眼光。还有一个世界，巴基再也没有回来，斯蒂夫和一个叫做娜塔莎的女人在一起，他们有了一个儿子，斯蒂夫叫他詹姆斯。  
     

       某些世界中斯蒂夫和巴基不离不弃，而某些世界中他们天人永隔。某些世界中他们明白对方对自己的心意，而某些世界中他们依然装傻充愣。

       其中有一个世界，美国队长不记得自己有一个叫做巴基·巴纳斯的同伴，而冬兵也不知道自己曾经是做什么的，他们会一次又一次的相遇，刺杀和战斗，直到一方死去，而另一方崩溃。在另一个世界里，美国队长抱着冬兵一起死去，嘴边带着满足的笑意。  
     

       其中有一个世界，美国队长知道冬兵是谁，可是冬兵从来没有想起过他。在另一个世界，他服从了命令，缄默不语。  
     

       其中有一个世界，美国队长被枪击后真的死去，而冬兵偷走了他所有的遗物包括盾牌。在另一个世界里，他肩负着美国队长的职责，无法忍受失去斯蒂夫的压力，又做回了老本行。  
     

       其中有一个世界，他们从一开始就没有在一起，也不知道对方后来去了哪里。而在另一个世界，他们在意对方，却谁都没有跨出那点点距离。  
     

       存在着这样的世界，当罗杰斯队长利用宇宙魔方让冬兵恢复记忆后，冬兵没有离开。另一个世界中，巴基跪在那里，用灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着斯蒂夫，而斯蒂夫走过去，来到他的身边，紧紧的，紧紧的抱住了他，即使从头到尾没有人说过一句话。而那个世界里，他们一直在一起，再也没有分开。  
     

      2014-01-10 END

      谁能来拯救着糟糕的格式。。。


End file.
